September 13, 2004 Monday Night RAW results
The September 13, 2004 Edition of RAW was a televised Professional wrestling event by the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on September 13, 2004 at the Key Arena in Seattle, Washington. Summary Just hours removed from defeateding Randy Orton for the World Heavyweight Championship at Unforgiven, Triple H had a celebration thrown in his honor, complete with six sexy women, confetti, streamers and a giant cake. During the celebration, The Game announced that he who laughs last laughs best, obviously talking about defeateding the former Evolution member. What he didn't realize, however, was that Orton would be the one laughing last on this night. Thinking another beautiful girl would be popping out of the oversized cake, Triple H walked towards it. Much to the surprise of Evolution, Orton jumped out and attacked the trio. The move left Triple H a frosty mess, as he landed face first into the cake. But that's not all. With the deck stacked firmly against him, Randy Orton took to the ring for a Handicap Match against all three members of the mighty Evolution, Triple H, Ric Flair and Batista. On paper, it looked like Orton was about to get the beating of his young career. Rather, a returning Shelton Benjamin and the "Rabid Wolverine" Chris Benoit accelerated to the ring to even up the score. By night's end, it was Orton, along with Benjamin and Benoit, standing tall, while Evolution left the arena beaten and battered. Elsewhere on RAW, Lita was rushed to the hospital after Kane inadvertently landed on her. The fall came after Kane's opponent, a youngster named Gene Snitsky, hit the Big Red Monster in the back with a steel chair. Despite not being the best of friends, Shawn Michaels and Chris Jericho teamed up to defeated the duo of Christian and Tyson Tomko. Originally, it appeared as though HBK and Y2J would be opponents on this night, but news of this did not sit well with Christian. Upon hearing Jericho would be defending the Intercontinental Championship against anybody other than him, Christian immediately tried to stop the match. What he got instead was the said tag team match. Despite coming up on the losing end, Christian did flatten Michaels after the match with an Unprettier on the arena floor. Joy was eliminated from the $250,000 RAW Diva Search Monday night, leaving just Carmella and Christy to contend for the prize the next week. Results ; ; *Chris Benoit (w/ William Regal) defeated Rob Conway (w/ Sylvain Grenier) *Victoria & Nidia & Stacy Keibler defeated Trish Stratus & Molly Holly & Gail Kim *Shawn Michaels & Chris Jericho defeated Christian & Tyson Tomko *Kane (w/ Lita) vs Gene Snitsky ended in a no contest when Kane accidentally injured Lita *Randy Orton defeated Evolution (Triple H, Ric Flair & Batista) in a 3-on-1 Handicap Match. Commentators *Jerry Lawler *Jim Ross Ring Announcer *Lilian Garcia Image Gallery Raw 9-13-04 1.jpg Raw-14-sept-04.jpg Raw-14-9-2004.5.jpg WWE-Randy-Orton-Holding-Batista-Pics.jpg WWE-Randy-Orton-Attacking-Ric-Flair.jpg Randy-Orton-Rising-As-New-WWE-Champion.jpg Raw-13-sept-04.jpg External links * RAW #590 * RAW #590 on WWE Network Category:2004 television events